Judgement call
by Marian9
Summary: "You always have another choice unless there's a gun to your head". This sentence pretty much summarizes up why Chase made the decision that made his family believe chase was dead, so that he could run away to start a new life, because of a threat he received. What Chase didnt know was, will the lie last forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. If your wondering why I havent been writing for soooooo long, its because my laptop was being fixed. Now im like, sooooo happy to even be typing on the keyboard. So, my reason for writing this story... (look below :p)**

**Reason: Okie, my summer had its boring days. So one day, i was in my room, no laptop or whatsoever, bored out of my mind. Then I looked at my big brothers playstation 3 games, and I found GTA 5. So i thought "What the heck". And I admit, I got addicted to the game. Too addicted. I finished it in two weeks. (Now im obsessed with the game and voice actors.) While I was playing it, I kinda thought this plot was too awesome, and i wanted to do something else with it. So i kinda changed and tweaked it in my mind and turned it into something else. I hate to be a copier but it was too good to pass up. I hope you like this story, and leave a review at the bottom... about anything. Even about what i think about the game. Cause I love reading reviews from you guys. Please and thank you.**

**Current information about lab rats in this story: Since the whole world knew about the lab rats being bionic, life was never the same. When they walked on the street, random stranger ran up to the three bionics teens for autographs, some other ran away from them in fear. Above all, they were new evil people and twisted sickos who wanted to get rid of lab rats. Some how, they survived and sticked together as they promised... for now...**

**Adam:27 years old**

**Bree: 26 years old**

**Chase: 25 years old**

**Leo: 24 years old**

**In Chases house**

**Chase's P.O.V. **

Sitting on the couch enjoying the silence as you let your eyes rest. Best thing to do when your out there battling evil people and saving innocent citizens. I love doing it, but sometimes, I fear it will bring danger to those who I love. As I kept staring at the wall, getting tangled with my thoughts, my fiancee came in from the kitchen. Her name was Lindy, the love of my life. She had blonde hair and green eyes that I always loved on a girl. I knew she didnt care about me being bionic, even though there were times she wanted me to turn off my bionics and retire. She was giving me a slight smile as she made her way to the couch beside me. I smiled back at her, trying to get a read on what she wanted, cause that smile just yelled there was something.

"Chase, You love me, right?" She asked, trying to make me fall into her trap of getting what she wanted.

"Depends" I teased her. I loved seeing that look when she got a little mad at me when I teased her.

"Ill take that as an "Of course I do sweetie" Right?" She tried to get a straight answer for me.

"Of course I do sweetie" I quoted her. Her smile just widened.

"Great. I wanted to say that I wanted to plan our wedding already. We got engaged a year ago" She told me her request, just pulling me into her trap with those puppy dog eyes.

"Of course."

"Great! Theres just... a little problem" I knew where she was taking this. It has been the same problem with her over a year now. I just responded by raising my eyebrow. "Your crime fighting and getting out there and risking your life out there."

"In general, my bionics..." I summarized her words up. She shut her eyes and nodded. "Dont worry. I've been telling you about a year now, that I will be fine. Nothing will happen to me." I assured her.

"Thats not good enough. Honey, there is gonna be a day when something is gonna happen to you, or someone will come to get me as their hostage cause they know Im your fiancee. We have to build a good future, and I cant live knowing something crazy is just gonna happen." She spoke her mind. I just stood there, shocked. Before, when she complained about my bionics, and I said nothing is gonna happen, she just nodded. This was the first time she talked back. But I couldnt stop being bionic... right? But I had to give her something to satisfy her.

"How about this, If I get hurt severely because of a mission, Ill give up my bionics. Okay?" I set my condition of giving up my bionics.

"I dont want to you to get severely hurt to have a good future. But I guess if that ever happens, you did make a promise" She agreed. I smiled and put one arm around her and kissed her forehead as she rested her head on my chest. I never got hurt during a mission, its not gonna happen now... right?

**Nobody's P.O.V. **

What Chase didnt know that a great misfortune was gonna meet him at the next mission, forcing him to take serious decisions. Either choosing his family, or his new family.


	2. Davenport Drama

**Sooo, I just got 1 review. Kinda hurt at first, and I didnt wanna write, but then I thought that I shouldnt let down that one person who reviewed to me, and she actually left me a pretty lovely review. So, Im happy I received one review from a reader :)**

**BUT whoever is reading this, if you liked it, review! I mean it!**

**(Crazy about reviews XD)**

**Chase's P.O.V.**

_I couldnt believe what I was seeing. I was in a cage, by myself, by who knows who. I held out my hand to the iron bars, slowly making my way to touch it. Suddenly, as I touched it, the roof started falling, like the iron bars triggered some kind of trap, well... another trap. Before I could be squashed by the falling rocks, I saw a shadowy figure laughing._

"WHO ARE YOU!? LET ME OUT!" _I commanded the figured as he laughed in an evil tone. Lindy was gonna be so devastated that I got killed even after I promised I wouldnt._

"Sorry Chase, but I know Lindy's your loved one, so I have to take my revenge on her by killing you. Kind of killing two birds with one stone. BYE" _He left me to be squashed by this ton of rocks that were gonna crumble any second now. I tried to use my bionics but they wouldnt work. Now all I could hear and see were crumbling rocks that were falling on me. And BAM!_

"AAAAHHHHH!" I yelled in horror as I jumped in my bed. I felt somebody else jumped beside me.

"Chasey, you alright baby?" She asked as she placed one hand on my shoulder. I guess it was a big nightmare. I started to breath heavily.

"Im alright. Just a nightmare." I told her. I closed my eyes, as I tried to calm myself. I turned my eyes to Lindy, just to see her eyes practically yelling "Im worried". I just kept looking at her. "Its alright. Ive been having this nightmares for a week now."

"Thats what worries me. You never tell me what theyre about. Tell me"

I didnt want to tell her what the nightmares were about. I was looking for an excuse. Then, as if it was a gift from heaven, my cell phone rang. I just signaled her to give me a minute as I went to the other room.

"Hello?" I asked on my phone.

"Chase, you gotta come to our warehouse. Leo wants us there. He said its urgent."Adam informed me.

"Be there in 10 minutes" I said before hanging up. "Got to go. See ya later Lindy!"

**At the warehouse**

I entered the warehouse, to see Adam and Bree were restlessly sitting on the edge of their seats. They saw me, and they gave me a disappointed look, as if they didnt want me to come.

"Well, thank you for the warm welcome guys." I said in sarcasm.

"Im sorry Chase, its just, we were waiting for Leo to come. He said its urgent." Bree smoothed things out. "but things were going great this week. Not a single mission this week, as if we're reducing bad from the world. Thats good, right?"

"Well, it hasnt been a good week" I denied her opinion about this week.

"What do you mean?" Adam asked.

"Well, I have been having nightmares. I think the only solution is that... I give up my... bionics." I hesitated to say. I looked down to not see their faces, but I couldt look down forever. I sneaked a glance at them. They were all in awe and their jaws were dropped.

"HAVE YOU GONE CRAZY?! I THINK YOU FINALLY LOST IT CHASE!" Adam yelled. Adam became serious with age. He wasnt that class clown like he was when he was 18 years old. "This is because of Lindy, right? I knew she was no good"

"Its, Its not because of Lindy" I lied through my teeth.

"Oh please, Lindy has been trying to get rid of your bionics since the day she dated you. Love is just a waste of time. They just ruin things." He insulted my fiancee and my relationship.

"HEY! Dont you talk like that about Lindy. Just because you got a divorce with your wife doesnt mean you have to ruin other peoples life." I shot back at him.

"Chase, he didnt mean it. Its just, you dont see me giving up my bionics for my boyfriend." Bree tried to calm me and Adam down.

"Oh please Bree, your boyfriend is business traveling so much, that even complete strangers are more close than you guys together." I was to mad to calm down, so I guess I took out my anger on her.

"That woman is ruining everything. She's ruining the team, shes even making us fight because of her. Dont you see it?!" He asked by yelling. Leo came in through the back door. He was shocked by our yelling.

"Whats going on?" He asked. he obviously knew we were fighting, he also knew it was about Lindy, he just didnt know that i was about to give up my bionics for her. Me and Adam didnt answer Leo, we just stood there, giving each other mad glances.

"Nothing. Just nothing." Adam turned his face to the other side. All of the sudden, there was only silence, and each of us looking at another

"Well, I can clear the awkward silence we have right now. Mr. Davenport got kidnapped." Leo told us the bad news.

"WHAT!" We shouted in unison


	3. My Dads better than yours!

**Hey. Just me, updating my story again. I opened my laptop as soon as I came home from school. Thank you so much for _Chasey Lover _for her kind words and for writing me a review. Im so glad my story is interesting to you guys, and Im gonna try to update soon. Now, back to the story**

**Chase's P.O.V.**

"What do you mean he's kidnapped?" I asked, totally forgetting about the fight with me and Adam. This week was just getting worse and worse. This week was a total mix of my fear, anger and worries. Maybe Lindy was right, about me being bionic is hurting the ones I love.

"I tried contacting him so we can build his new invention, but he wasnt picking up. So, I went back to his mansion, but I couldnt anyone or anything, besides his whole place being trashed." Leo explained. I just cant think of who wanted to hurt Davenport. If anything, they would want to hurt us.

"Then how are we gonna find him if we dont even know where he is?" Adam prepared himself to receive an answer from Leo because Leo always know how the solution to every problem.

"Well..." Leo made his way to the computer in the corner of the room. "I can locate his GPS location. I just have to track his cell signal and..." His fingers were connected to the keyboard, as he typed in a high speed. Leo was more better at locating cell signals and building inventions with Davenport then when he started as an intern as a mission specialist. Of course I knew how to do all of this, but I gave myself a break and let Leo deal with it cause he loved it. "Found him!" He shouted in joy enjoying his small victory.

"Where is he?" Bree asked as she came closer to the monitor, trying to figure out where Mr. Davenport was.

"He's at... Krane's old lab? I thought you killed him." Leo got confused as he kept rechecking the monitor hoping he was wrong.

"We dont care if he is dead or not, we are gonna save Mr. Davenport. Come on, we have no time to spare" Adam ran out of the door.

"Woah, now he thinks he's the mission leader." I complained as I made my way out the door as Bree giggled a little because of my sad face.

**At the warehouse**

You know that feeling when you go to a place you always went to when you were a kid, and you get that awesome nostalgia. That wasnt one of those situations. This place just gave me the chills. But I knew if I finished this mission sooner, I would get out of this place,and I would spend time with Lindy more. We look around the place till we could find him. Finally, we found him tied to the mechanical chair,his mouth and eyes covered. Bree quickly ran to Mr. Davenport with her supers speed and untied the blindfold and took off the cloth from his mouth.

"Are you okay Mr. Davenport?" Bree got worried as she checked Davenports pulse. His blood was slowly circulating, and he had bruises on his arm. Bree tired untied him from the chair. "Come on, lets go."

And when we thought everything was gonna go great, and that we could finish this mission peacefully, we heard slow clapping from the other room. We turned around to see a stranger.

"Bravo, bravo." The stranger said as he continued to clap.

"Get lost kid. We dont have time for you" Adam coldly stated. But it did affect that stranger in any way. He just stood there, smirking.

"You dont know who I am, do you? Huh. Let me introduce myself. Im Krane's son. And guess what? Killing my father? NOT COOL!" He roared with anger. We all stood shocked, not knowing how to explain this to him.

"What! Krane killed himself. He applied to many bionics to himself that it killed himself. His normal body cant handle too much bionics." I tried to explain to him to try to calm him down. But he only got angrier.

"HE PUT TOO MANY BIONICS BECAUSE HE WANTED TO KILL YOU GUYS!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. "And since I have a dead dad, so will you." He threatened to kill Mr. Davenport. Then he saw Mr. Davenport in Bree's hands. "Heh. You think you can get away? Guess what?" he took out a bomb and threw it to the ground. It released a shock wave, which really didnt hurt us. We all looked at eachother confused. We didnt know what he tried to do. "Go ahead. Try out your bionics." he offered. Bree just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I will, to save our dad." Bree tried to make a run for it and super speed away with Davenport in her hands, but she couldnt super speed. "Oh no. My super speed."

Me and Adam tried out our powers too, but it was useless. He totally took our bionics away. The worst thing was, he was there, smiling his face off, enjoying his victory.

"Bree, there are back up chips in your mission suits in case of this situations. Use it." Davneport could hardly say. Bree quickly pulled out her from her mission suitchip, put it on her neck ,and super speed away with Davenport. Adam too put his back up chip on his neck, and punched a hole in the floor, jumping to the floor beneath him. All was left was me. I ran to the near corner, and pulled out my bionic chip from my suit. But something was wrong. It started zapping by itself. I started running away as I was thinking what couldve happened to it. Then i realized, Lindy washed my mission suit! I always tell her NOT to wash my mission suit. Now the chip was useless. Suddenly, I met a dead end. All I could see was a big wide wall staring back at me. I turned around to find my escape, but it was too late. Kranes son was behind me, holding a gun and pointing it to me.

"I heard your gonna be a daddy Chasey. Since I couldnt kill your dad, I might as well kill your future children's dad. So I guess what Im trying to say is, Good bye forever." He said his last words, pulling the trigger. All I could feel was a sharp pain in my gut. I fell to the ground, not able to move anything, just able to clench my stomach as I tried to make the pain go away. Kranes son left me to suffer. But I wasnt gonna let him win. With the ounce of strength left in my entire body, I pulled out my cellphone, and dialed 911. Then all I could remember after me telling them my location, was the pain totally numbing my entire body, and making me pass out

**At the hospital**

Finally, I woke up, only to find myself in a hospital bed. I flinched the first time I tried to open my eyes because of the bright light. Somehow, I felt the same pain, but less. I lifted up my shirt, and saw bloody clothes covering my stomach. I guess they already did the surgery. All I could do now was to wish I was dead. I didnt wanna tell Lindy I broke my promise right after I made it. And she never wanted me to get hurt. I just... UGH! Everything is so complicating. And when you think things couldnt get any worse, a surprise guest entered the door. Kranes son... AGAIN! i had it with him

"What do you want! Ow!" I tried sitting upright, only resulting a huge pain in my stomach. He just shrugged.

"What do I want. hmmmm. Well, I want you dead. You might be asking why. Because your siblings look up to you. And if they see you get killed, theyll be too insecure and to depressed to even go on a mission ever again."

"And if I dont die?" I wanted to know

"Then Ill kill your family. All of it." He responded, slowly making his way out of the room. What was I gonna do? I couldnt kill myself. Or could I? No! My future family needs me. And Lindy needs me. I just have to... Ummm...

I closed my eyes to think even more clearly. What could I do. And then it hit me! I had a friend from the FBI. I saved his life, and he told me he could do anything for me. I searched my cellphone, finding it on the desk right next to me. I scrolled through my contacts, and pressed his number as I found it.

"Dave. Hello? I need a favor. I need you to make me pretend to be dead. Every last detail. Nobody must know Im alive." I requested. He got a little weirded out at first but then later on agreed. He said he would start working on it. I hung up and called Lindy.

"Lindy, baby. We're moving away, to live a normal life." I informed her, preparing her for the bionic-free life she deserved.


	4. Death Faker

**Hey hey guys. Im so sorry if I left out any shout outs to reviewers. I kinda wrote the beginning before getting new reviews, so I might have left a few people out. But I will thank them now. **

**Thank you "Unikitty 101" for loving my story. I'm gonna update every now and then so that you can read them, and that you won't be in suspense for a long time.**

**Thank you "Chasey Lover". I appreciate that you commented on my story. I'm sorry if Chase gave up his bionics, but you never know what's gonna happen. Well, I do what's gonna happen, but you get my point :p**

**Thank you "That Random Girl". Your review made my day when I read it. I'm so glad you love it, and I hope to hear more from you, cause all of your opinions matter to me.**

**Thank you "Mikayla Minello" For your kind words. It meant a lot to me, also the pare that you couldn't find a story like this, and mine was interesting to you. I hope this story can be exciting and interesting to you as I write more.**

**Thank you "Rissa15". And I also wanna thank you for the advice. I really wanna know my mistakes so I can make them right, and so that I can improve my story for you guys. Also, you left a few questions for me, and If you don't mind, I wanna answer them right here, so if anybody else has the same questions, it will be answered for them too.**

**-I actually imagined Krane's son having hair, but your idea is awesome that hair loss runs in the family. And yes, Krane was married, but he was to short tempered to treat her right, so they got divorced. I also imagined his son would live with his mother, but his son would look up to his dad, so the death of his father really got to him.**

**-Yes, the chips were supposed to go in their neck with a chip extractor, but Davenport knew that someone would be smart enough to deactivate their bionics, so he made a small backup one that would go on their skin and still give them bionics. Not all of their bionics, only the essential ones, since its only a backup and it couldn't hold many bionics in it. And yeah... I guess Davenport would've made the bionic chips water proof. Let's say that he wouldn't think of small details like that. Yup, that's my excuse :) :p (And yeah, I heard about Chase dating a girl named Sabrina, and they also said Spike would be in that episode. So much Drama! I wanna see it so bad!)**

**Okay. Thanks for all the reviews. If anybody has anymore questions, don't hesitate to ask.**

**At The Hospital**

Was it normal to feel this much pain in one moment. Even when I sit down I get a huge pain in my stomach. And if that wasn't enough, that maniac comes here asking me to kill myself, or my family will get , I am not letting him get that victory. I may have lost my super smarts, but I'm still pretty darn smart to figure this out. That's why, anytime now, my friend from FBI will come to help me.

Were hospitals supposed to be this depressing. Everything was so quiet in here. You could even hear our own blood flowing through you. Well, not literally, but you get my point. And the sadness of other people got to you. You could actually hear the crying coming from the next room. I just hope I can do the right thing and get out of this place. My thoughts got cut when I heard the door creak. I tilted my head so that I could get a glance at who it was. It was my friend from the FBI.

"Dave. Your finally here." I greeted him. He nodded. Just nodded, no smile, no eye contact. He just looked at the medical reports on the clipboard. I just realized I was talking to myself. he turned the pages, took a good look at them, and looked at me. Actually, I couldn't tell if he was looking at me, cause he was wearing sunglasses, but I'm sure his face was turned towards mine.

"Are you positive you want to do this?" He asked me, making me having second thoughts. But I nodded in a heartbeat. What else was I supposed to do? "If you say so. We just have to make it believable to get you out of this place." He took out a stick from his suitcase that policemen use as weapons. He came at me holding that stick, that made it obvious he was gonna knock me out in the head.

"Wait wai...!" And everything went black.

**Nobody's P.O.V.**

Chase was knocked out on the hospital bed. Dave was looking at him as he put his police stick back in his suitcase.

"Looks dead enough." Dave congratulated himself for hitting him in the head. "Now for the finishing touch." He signaled in another agent who was pretending to be a doctor.

"Go inform the staff that we have a dead one, and that his family will take him home." Dave ordered the agent. The agent nodded and went to tell the staff. Dave smiled as everything went smoothly as he planned. He opened some drawers, looking for the death certificates. After going through the tools and needles, he found the certificate, took out a pen, and signed Chase's death certificate. He left it on the desk, went towards Chase, and carried him outside the room.


End file.
